


Wanting to help goes a long way

by StarStrom21



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video), Mystery Skulls (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStrom21/pseuds/StarStrom21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur didn't recognize the skeleton before him, but it looked so lost and sad he had to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting to help goes a long way

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this: http://bossling.tumblr.com/post/112341676515/i-have-no-time-to-do-more-then-sketch-v-at-the

Ow. Yeah falling down on a stone floor hurts. It didn’t help that he still had a headache from falling threw that pit that looked like a scene strait out of Alice in Wonderland. What even was that? Arthur lifted his hand to his head letting the cool metal sooth the pain.  
Just then he heard the sound of creaking hinges in front of him. He looked up to see a black coffin slowly opening up. Arthur gulped as he felt his hart starting to race. The coffin opened to reveal a skeleton dressed in a black suit.  
Arthur gave a soft whimper and backed away a bit, scared of what the skeleton might do. However, it didn’t come after him like he feared. Instead it looked down at its golden hart beating over its chest. It was kind of hard to tell but the look on its face? Skull? Whatever looked sad and also kind of lost.  
Arthur frowned at this. Somehow seeing the skeleton look so sad made his heart ache. Slowly he got to his feet and took a step closer.  
“Hey?” he ventured.  
The skeleton’s head shot up and it glared at Arthur. Arthur flinched back but he didn’t run. This was just a trapped spirit needing help. Just like all the other ones he and the other’s had helped while on the job.  
“Sorry, it’s just do you need help?” he asked.  
The skeleton gave him a confused look. For just the top part of a skull, it was very expressive.  
“You see I’m part of a paranormal investigation group and helping trapped ghosts is kinda what we do. I know that sometimes ghosts do all these scary things to get people’s attention because they’re stuck and need help. If you’re trapped here in this mansion maybe I can help you get free,” Arthur explained, his voice wavering only a slightly.  
The skeleton ghost only continued to stare at Arthur confused, but also there was a bit of suspicion and wariness in its eye sockets. Arthur managed to give a reassuring smile and reached out his left hand for the ghost to take.  
The skeleton on the other hand just stared at the arm its eye sockets going wide. It recoiled a little back towards its coffin as the arm was extended.  
Seeing this Arthur retracted his hand and looked down at it a little shamefully. “Sorry, I guess even ghosts can get weirded out by that,” he said before offering his right hand to the ghost.  
The skeleton shook its head and reached out for his left arm again. Arthur remained motionless as the ghost took the mechanical appendage in its hands and stared at it. Large bony fingers traced along the seams of the arm. The ghost then raised its skull to look back up at Arthur.  
“How?” it asked.  
The voice was distorted and echoed but there was something familiar about it. Arthur pushed that thought away and looked back down at his arm. His smile fell and he let out a long sigh.  
“There was an accident in a cave. I… I really don’t want to talk about it,” he answered.  
He tried to pull the arm away but the ghost held onto it. Arthur gasped and started to shake a bit wondering if he’d done something wrong. Where was Vivi when he needed her?  
“Tell me,” the ghost demanded and the caldrons around them suddenly burst into magenta flame.  
Arthur jerked back in fright but the ghost still held tight to his arm. Arthur really didn’t want to tell anyone about what happened but if it was the only way to calm the ghost he didn’t really have a choice.  
“It was during a job,” he began and the flames around them died down. Arthur took a shaky breath and continued, “We were investigating a cave where people reported acting strange and unexplainable things happening. There was a fork in the path so Vivi and her dog, Mystery, went down the right path while me and Lewis went up the right one. Our path ended at a cliff overlooking a pit of spikes. Lewis went over to the edge to see if there was anything, I was getting a bad feeling about the cave so I stayed back. I was about to tell Lewis to get away from the edge when I started to hear a voice in my head. It said all these horrible things about how I was useless and how Lewis and Vivi would eventually realize they didn’t need me and abandon me like my …” Arthur’s voice started to crack but he pushed forward. “It told me that it wouldn’t be that way if Lewis wasn’t there. It told me I could take his place if he was gone. I didn’t want to, I never meant to, but I couldn’t stop it. I couldn’t feel my arm and all I could do was watch as it pushed him over the edge.” Tears were streaming down his face now but he still didn’t stop, it was like a dam had been broken and he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to, “The next thing I knew was a horrible pain went through my arm and I blacked out. I woke up in the hospital without my arm a few days later.”  
When the story ended the ghost let go of Arthur’s arm. However, before the man could pull away he was pulled into and embrace by the large skeleton. Arthur went rigid not knowing what to do now.  
“It really wasn’t your fault,” the ghost said in its echoing voice.  
“But it was, it was still my hand. I still let the thing inside me because I was too stupid and weak to fight it,” Arthur sobbed.  
“No.” There was a magenta glow that seemed to engulf the ghost and when it faded the ghost was no longer a skeleton in a suit but a person dressed in purple.  
Arthur tensed, suddenly realizing who the ghost was. Slowly he looked up into the face he thought he’d never see again.  
“Lewis?” he asked quietly.  
“Yes, it’s me,” Lewis confirmed.  
New tears then welled up in Arthur’s eyes and he started to sob into Lewis’ chest. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I couldn’t stop it. I didn’t want to kill you, I’m sorry. It should have been me.”  
“Arthur,” Lewis said in a commanding tone and Arthur went silent, “I told you it wasn’t your fault. You didn’t kill me, you didn’t do anything. It wasn’t you. It was that thing from the cave. I know that now.”  
“But… but…” Arthur stammered.  
“No buts Arthur, you didn’t want me to die and that’s all that matters. Got it?” Lewis asked.  
Arthur looked at Lewis, tears still streaming down his face, but nodded.  
“Good, now let’s go find Vivi and Mystery,” Lewis suggested.  
“Yeah, so where are they?” Arthur asked.  
“The kitchen, where else would keep them distracted long enough for us to talk?” Lewis said.  
Arthur blinked before letting out a laugh. It had been the first real one he’d made in a long time and it made Lewis smile. The two then walked out of the crypt and headed for the kitchen.  



End file.
